Seduction Lessons
by hypheniated
Summary: Sakura normally takes her missions, her seduction missions, alone. Now, she has teach that emotionless bastard, Sai, on how to properly seduce a woman to jelly and be her accomplice. Suddenly, teaching him isn't so bad after all. SaiSaku.
1. Mission Selection

_This is the semi-prequel of the song series I wrote. It's not going to be a oneshot._

_It's not exactly a prequel, though. More of a SaiSaku story._

_And also, it takes place roughly before Sasuke came back to Konoha in my story. You have to read the oneshots, Competition, I Get Around, and Take It Like A Man to semi-understand this._

_Those stories I mentioned are SasuSaku, by the way._

_This story is dedicated to xladykittyx, for not being a SasuSaku fan. You go, girl!_

Chapter One

Sakura yawned, basking in sunlight, as she made her way to the Hokage Tower.

Just three days ago, she had finished her favorite type of mission.

She was heading back for another one.

She caught the eye of many an unmarried man; she involuntarily winked at the best-looking few.

She reached the Hokage Tower, and opened the door. Tsunade was there, in a rare moment actually doing paperwork.

She looked up to see her student. "Hello, Sakura."

"Hi, Tsunade-shishou. Do you have another mission for me today? I'm bored, and Ino isn't back from hers." she fidgeted under her sensei's stare.

"Sakura, I will give you another mission. But this will require… some time before you can execute this mission." the blonde paused. "You will be needing some… male help. This time, you will need to take down a woman, and two men. The men I'm not worried about, it is the woman herself."

"She basically is a whore, but she's actually smart. She's behind the men, controlling mostly. She doesn't fall for the ordinary man so easily, and distrusts most women, unless they are like herself, but without the brains. As in, ordinary prostitutes for the men."

"She's extremely sharp. And she knows what she does. She is the puppeteer for the men. That's why you need a male accomplice. I know you can take down the men easily, but the woman is nearly impossible." Tsunade stopped to breathe.

"Well, then, Tsunade-shishou, then who's my partner in this?" Sakura asked.

She knew it wasn't Naruto; he was on the look-out for Sasuke.

Again.

He said he felt that he could bring him back this time, but really, Sakura didn't care anymore.

She was a busy woman with a life, without the need to obsess over boys. She seduced males for a living; therefore they were obsessed with her.

Neji and Shino were out, she kept musing. Neji was in Suna with Shino, with matters with the Kazekage. Shino wasn't suited and hated her type of mission, while Neji was very good at them.

Naruto was obviously out, the reasons already stated. Kiba was sick. Shikamaru was actually good at seduction missions with her, but he always claimed they were troublesome.

"That's the thing. It's Sai." Tsunade closely watched Sakura's face for a reaction.

"What? Sai? Why him? Isn't he emotionless? He wouldn't be able to do my kind of stuff!!" Sakura burst out. She was in shock. Sai?

"Well, you are going to have to teach him. He is the almost-perfect pupil, because then this will be all new to him. Now, go find him, he's somewhere waiting for you." Tsunade absentmindedly waved her apprentice away.

Sakura frowned and left the Hokage Tower. Not that she minded Sai that much, but…he was Sai.

**.:****诱惑****:.**

She found him in Team Seven's training grounds, sketching something, leaning against a tree. Sakura walked up to him.

"Hey, Sai."

He looked up in response. "Hi, Ugly."

She already grew irritated. "Alright, you know what I have to teach you?"

"Yeah. How to seduce a woman."

Sakura smiled slightly. Maybe this might work out smoothly. Then she plopped down in front of him, currently at a loss on how to start even teaching him.

He looked up her startlingly. His midnight eyes were fathomless and curious. "Well, Ugly, aren't you going to start the lesson with me?" he mocked.

Sakura gave him the biggest, fakest smile that easily rivaled his. It kinda scared him. "Well, yes. First off, I have to think of a sort of thing to start properly. But for now, you better stop calling me Ugly and you better not make up rude nicknames for our victims." she fell back into her very engrossed thoughts.

Finally, she bit her lip, and smiled. She had an idea. Maybe it wasn't much of a lesson to begin with, but it was worth a shot.

She loosened the zipper of her shirt down, lowered her shorts below the hips, and yanked off her gloves to reveal slightly tanned perfect skin.

She leaned over and brushed her lips against the intently sketching artist's neck.

Sai shivered at the contact, and looked up.

Half-lidded darkened emerald orbs blazed into his own orbs with an alarming intensity.

He nearly jumped.

Sakura smiled coyly, and inched closer. She took a single finger and placed it into the corner of her mouth. "What are you scared of, Sai-kun?" she purred. "You can't be scared of me, are you?"

She inched even closer, slowly pressing her body into the chiseled body of the now-slightly sweating male.

_'So he does have hormones.'_ She thought. Without another debating of a thought, she whisked the finger out of her mouth and dragged it lightly from his cool cheek, around his angular jaw, and down his neck.

Sai shivered at the contact.

She smiled her seducing smile. The one that expressed a coy shyness mixed with a hint of danger. The one that showed a discreet fear of being caught. The one that screamed you-know-you-want-me.

She hoisted a leg over his legs, straddling him. Sakura's body was pressed against his, her face in his.

He could definitely feel everything covered by thin layers of cloth pressing onto him.

Sai swallowed a gulp. He could definitely feel…an aching. And something pooling in his stomach.

She placed a butterfly kiss to his collarbone.

That one burned. The burning ripped through his system, his mind, and his body.

He couldn't think clear enough; his mind was a haze of something he couldn't comprehend.

He felt that one part of his anatomy, the one he always insulted, pooling with the sensation in his stomach.

He gulped.

She smiled a tad sadistically, which went unnoticed by the sweating male.

Then, without warning, his lips crashed onto hers.

The burning in his body needed release. Badly.

Sakura's eyes widened considerably.

Sai, on the other hand, was squeezing his eyelids shut.

She kissed back.

She licked and flicked at his lips, demanding entrance. He complied, but not before nibbling on her bottom lip.

They explored and tasted each other's mouths hungrily.

Sai could taste vanilla.

Sakura could taste lemons.

Their tongues tangled and entangled themselves.

They slowed down, going back to a sweet kiss.

Finally, they broke away, gasping for sweet air.

Sakura was still on top of Sai. She was breathing heavily, and she climbed off of him.

They sat, side by side, for a while.

The burning in his body didn't recede much at all. If more, it increased.

Sai stared at Sakura, who was still panting heavily.

"What was that for, Ug-Sakura?" he asked curiously. "And I feel a burning throughout my body, especially in my dick." He added bluntly.

Sakura laughed. "That was your first lesson, Sai."

She stood up. "And that burning sensation, that was probably lust flowing through your body."

"And last, to cure that, I recommend taking a nice, icy-cold shower. That will probably make it go away." she stifled a giggle.

"So, for your next lesson, come to my apartment. I'll teach more there. How about tomorrow, around five o'clock?" Sakura asked. Without another word or an answer, she ran off.

Sai felt horribly confused. But he decided, might as well take her suggestions. The sensation in his dick was painful. He gathered up his stuff, and disappeared also.

**.:****诱惑****:.**

She laughed. This was the perfect start. She'll explain to him tomorrow.

Sakura unconsciously brushed her fingers against her lips.

He was definitely a really good kisser.

**.:****诱惑****:.**

_I think this is pretty stupid. I only wrote four-five pages of this._

_Review please!_

_I'll only update this if I get at least 10 reviews._

_I know not too many people like SaiSaku._

_Also, the Japanese/Chinese words up there mean to seduce. –winks-_

_Love,_

_pureazure_


	2. Glasses

_I hate writer's block._

_God, I have so many unfinished plot-bunnies in my head._

Chapter Two

The next day, Sakura was cleaning her apartment a little bit so Sai could actually walk through the door instead of through the window.

Instead, at four-forty-five, Sai came in through the window just as the pinkette was wiping her hands across her dirt and dust-streaked shirt. She was wearing an old shirt and turquoise short shorts.

Sakura frowned. "You could have used the door. And hi, you're early."

Sai sat on his haunches on her bed. "Hi to you too, Ugly."

Sakura growled. "You aren't supposed to call me that."

The dark-eyed artist shrugged non-committedly.

Sakura sighed. "Alright, where did I leave the lesson off?" she bit down on her pouty bottom lip, thinking.

"You were going to answer my question from yesterday. What was that for?" Sai stated patiently, watching Sakura intently.

Sakura felt his burning stare and shivered slightly. She pulled herself together. This really wasn't the time to fangirl her teammate. She was supposed to teach him!

"That was to show what you might feel because of a woman trying to seduce you, and succeeded in getting you to want them. I don't know if you felt it or not, but I'll take a haphazardous guess that you did."

He cocked his head. "What's it called? The feeling, I mean." he rearranged his body into a cross-legged position.

Sakura sat down next to him. "Um…" she bit her lip again. "It could be classified in differentiated words with multiple meanings, but all lead to a general meaning. Desire, appetite, want, longing, and lust, are words that pretty much mean probably what you felt, just to sum it up. Though I'm not sure, of course. I'm not a guy." she smiled wryly.

"I could try and seduce you, which I did yesterday, kind of, to show you how it feels again, but I may do it in the future." she gave a wink. "I say you better put up a good guard and willpower and prepare, it will be a random attack."

She laughed. Sai watched her.

"Well, this conversation feels very one-sided." Sakura smiled again, but her forehead furrowed in thought. She'd really have to think of a lesson plan, instead of whatever comes to her mind.

Silence reigned over the room.

Sakura finally laid back comfortably on her bed. "We'll go over manners first."

"Manners?" he cocked his head.

"Well, not necessarily manners, but the way to act. Get up."

Sakura walked towards her counter-table, where she stood next to a shiny ebony high short-backed tall chair, not unlike a barstool.

It looked like a bar counter.

"Sit down." she gestured to the chair on the opposite side of the counter.

He cocked his head again, calculatively, before sitting down. "Alright?" he asked, albeit confused.

She went to her milk white fridge, and yanked it open. She took out a jug of water, and grabbed two glasses.

They happened to be part of a crystal martini set Sakura got for her birthday from Ino and Shikamaru.

The artist raised an eyebrow as he recognized the funnel-shaped glass. "Martini?" he inquired shrewdly.

"They are my favourites." she huffed. She set them down. She slowly poured a measured amount of water in each. "It's water, not vodka." she sighed.

"Whatever." he took a slightly dainty sip.

"Every move you make, think before you move." she drained the glass in one swallow, and refilled it.

"Calculate it. Every move has a purpose, even if you don't intend it. Observe." she kept her eyes down until she felt the heavy and analytical stare of the artist.

She quickly flicked her eyes up to meet his, and then dropped back to her glass.

Sai felt a slight bit electrified. The immensely short moment of eye-contact gave him a jolt. The fleeting look, however minimized, gave him the impression she was shy or embarrassed or forbidden to meet his eye.

Yes, forbidden to meet his eye.

Then, almost absentmindedly, she brushed her fingers against the faintly translucent skin upon his relaxed knuckles. As if the blossom just realized she touched him, she covered her pouty red mouth with a dainty graceful hand in a 'oops' manner. She stared up at him imploringly, glittering green eyes dancing with shame, as if she didn't mean to and if he would forgive her.

He stared at her unused hand, catching it in an instinctive manner. Without thinking it through at all, coherent thought all mixed up, he lifted her hand, almost as pale as his, and brought it to his face.

With a slight smirk crossed with a smile, he pressed his pink-tinted lips to her hand in a princely, almost charming manner of a kiss. He gave a crooked smile, not fake-seeming in the least.

Her skin smelt of lilacs.

Sakura's cheeks flamed a dark pink, much to her own surprise.

No one had ever done that before to her. She'd never had such…..gentlemanliness shown to her ever before.

At that moment, Sai drew back. "My apologies, Miss."

But he said it tonelessly, flatly, no emotion at all.

But it still had its strangely desired effect.

Sakura flushed darker. She tried to pull back her hand, but Sai kept a firm hold upon it.

She managed to say, "Oh, no sir! It's all my fault! I should be apologizing!" in a fluttery, embarrassed manner that was genuine in every point.

He gave a smirk and let go.

Sakura anxiously grabbed her glass, and drained it. "Okay, where were you hiding the politeness?" she demanded.

"…" he looked cutely confused.

"I mean the my apologies, miss part!" Sakura exploded. She drank more water in an effort to calm herself. Her nerves were tingling, and her mind was in turmoil.

"I'm not sure." he folded up his hands.

She suddenly froze.

"That was perfect." she muttered levelly. "You know what, Sai? That was perfect."

She hopped off the barstool-high low backed chair, and sank into her couch. She gestured to next to her for Sai to sit.

He complied, settling comfortably next to her.

"I don't know how to explain this…but that politeness….it's striking." Sakura murmured.

He raised an eyebrow. "Am I supposed to be pleased with this?" he questioned.

"Well…I am." Sakura began to twirl a strand of pink hair, deep in thought.

His artist's eye fell upon the twirling strand.

He was slightly transfixed, watching the long, elongated manicured fingers twirling the strand of pink silky hair.

He continued to watch the hand, but snapped out of the self-induced trance. He tuned into Sakura's voice speaking.

"It's incredibly striking." she began. "Bewitching, to say." she bit down on her bottom lip. "Attracting, in my line of work. Most girls never had such politeness showered on them before."

He was now staring at the much abused bottom pale red lip. He watched it move to the rhythm of her speech.

"That alone, can be a weakness to women. Those in the line of work including sexual favor, rarely have any sort of polite manner or courtesy ever placed upon them. Gentlemanliness."

"And so you're coming to?" he asked monotonously.

"That the trick you're going to be using, and maybe it may, no, will, become your weapon." she gave a wry smile.

"You nearly knocked me off my feet with that gesture." she watched him now.

"You mean the kissing your hand thing?" he played with a loose thread on his pants.

She nodded mutely. "That was very…" she groped around for the right word. "Chivalrous maybe, but at least prince-like."

"Though, you talked in a cold, distant voice. No emotion whatsoever. I'm going to change that." she added after a moment. "Those were the right words."

He looked blank.

"Um, like this. I'll give you an example." she cleared her throat.

"My apologies, Miss." she spoke clearly, easily impersonating a man's voice. She sounded sincerely sorry, but in a firm way that she wasn't simpering.

It was his turn to nod.

"Like this?" he asked, and reached for her hand.

This time, he gently pressed his warm lips upon her hand. He drew back, and looked up. "My apologies, Miss."

It was sincere-sounding, and hinted slightly dark and sly, but his tone was light and held a note of laughter. He held a smirk crossed with a smile in place.

Sakura, without any control, blushed so brightly red that she thought her head might explode.

Seriously, he had something for being so…unfailingly polite and charming sounding. It made her feel like a dainty porcelain doll in lace and silk. It made her feel like…well, a girl.

It was almost indescribable. She had never met any boy that ever graced her presence with such…delicacy and courtesy.

"Uh…S-Sai, I-I think t-th-that should be enough for today." she stammered out.

She cursed herself for sounding like Hinata before she went out with Naruto.

He nodded silently, vaguely curious why the pink-haired seductress was so stuttery and red. "Why are you all red in the face and all nervous?" he asked bluntly.

"That's a reaction girls tend to get. I'll explain tomorrow."

She practically shoved him out the door.

"See you tomorrow, Sai!" and she closed the door. Or, at least, tried to.

Sai had stopped the door with his hand. "Bye Sakura."

He kissed her quickly on the cheek, and turned to leave.

**.:****诱惑****:.**

She closed the door with a soft thunk.

She slumped against the door, trying to calm her erratically beating heart.

She was feeling very fluttery inside.

She gently touched the spot Sai had kissed her. On the hollow of her cheek, a little higher.

She could only vaguely realize and recognize the feeling.

Maybe some vodka mixed with sake might clear her mind.

:..

As Sai walked down the hallway, away from Sakura, he realized he was lightly blushing.

It was a strange feeling.

Why did he ever kiss her on the cheek anyways?

**.:****诱惑****:.**

_Oh, I forgot to mention. This story is dedicated to xladykittyx, because she isn't a SasuSaku fan. You go, girl! _

_Review please? I'd like at least ten reviews before a possible update._

_Love, _

_pureazure_


	3. Chocolate Indulge

Chapter Three

The next day, Sakura went out shopping for groceries and supplies. She just needed to re-stock on a few things.

She didn't really have to, but she was still jittery about yesterday's events.

She really hoped that Sai wouldn't find her.

She was ready for the today's lesson this time, unlike the last two half-assed attempts. She spent half the morning preparing and planning the lesson.

She needed to think, so shopping was the idea. She made her way to a specialized weapon shop that showcased disguised weapons specially for undercover missions.

"Oh, hello again, Sakura." the shop owner greeted her warmly. Sakura was a regular there, so the shopkeeper knew her very well.

"Hello, Azyumi, how are you?" Sakura greeted her back. "Is there anything new in stock today?"

The orangey-blonde girl nodded. "Yes, come around here and take a look."

Sakura made her way over the counter, where Azyumi was taking out something in a narrow pale blue box.

"It's senbon, disguised as sticks or pins in hair." she explained. "There's also kunai, also disguised as sticks and pins for hair. These ones are wonderful; I got a few compliments on my choices on the kunai. Those don't slice your hair at all, unlike the previous. I'm actually wearing a few now." she gestured at her elegantly knotted hair, where two sapphire bejeweled handles protruded with dangling silver ornate butterflies.

"They are gorgeous. Do they slip out at all?" Sakura asked, fingering a fiery garnet set of kunai, with red ribbons and soundless golden bells attached. "Does the decoration make throwing and aiming more difficult?"

"Nope. Not at all. Your friend Tenten tried them out for me, and wore them for me to see. She selected a topaz-silver set."

"The set I'm holding, and a few of the green senbon I normally take, please." Sakura reached for her wallet.

"No problem." Azyumi reached under the counter, and took out six emerald senbon, and the pair of kunai Sakura was holding.

Sakura paid her, and bid her goodbye before leaving the shop.

She was walking down the street, when she saw a candy shop. It only meant one thing to the pink-haired temptress.

_Chocolate._

It was a treat that she hadn't had in so long, her mouth watered in anticipation. She practically ran into the shop.

She breathed in. The yummy smell of candy. Specifically, _her chocolate._

She stood for a minute, gazing into the rows and rows of delicious-looking chocolates.

The shopkeeper popped out. "May I help you, Miss?"

"Yes please." She breathed out, her eyes sparkling at the mere sight of chocolate.

The shopkeeper laughed merrily at her expression. "What would you like?"

"I would like a large bar of plain Godiva dark chocolate, please." She began to rummage through her purse.

The shopkeeper put down _oh so sweet smelling chocolate_ on the counter. Sakura silently handed her the money.

"Thank you so much." Sakura breathed out happily. She walked straight out of the shop, clutching her precious chocolate.

It had been _months_ since she had chocolate. She sorely missed it. She quickly made her way back to her apartment, determined her luxuriously consume her chocolate without interruption.

She danced into her apartment, dropping her groceries on the counter, but holding onto her chocolate and newly acquired weapons. She might as well examine her weapons while indulging in her chocolate.

She peeled back the shiny foil, and broke off a piece. She nipped at it.

Damn, it was so heavenly. The small piece of chocolate melted slowly in her mouth as she brought the entire bar of chocolate to her couch. She broke off another piece, and popped it into her mouth.

She sat down, and began to examine her purchases. She was running her index finger down the blade of the kunai when Sai walked in unceremoniously, scaring Sakura.

"What the hell!" she shrieked. "I told you Sai, use the fucking door!"

He only sat down across from her in her cold leather armchair. "I'm here for my next lesson."

Luckily, she had a sort of an idea for today's lesson.

"Today, I'll be showing you typical….affection when trying to seduce someone."

She popped another piece of luscious chocolate in her mouth, chewing it. Sneakily, she began to rearrange her body into a semi-sexy looking position while lying on a couch.

"Do you know anything at all to start off with? Like anything on giving affection?"

He nodded slowly. He was watching her every move, watching as every limb moved fluidly into position. One knee up, a leg straight, chest stuck out, arm behind head.

"What do you know?"

She dropped another chocolate into her mouth. She could feel his coal-black eyes following every curve of her voluptuous body.

"You hug people. You smile at people. You wave to-"

She cut him off sharply. "No. Now, I want you to forget all that you learned right now about human interaction. I don't care how long it took you to obtain that information; I want you to erase it from your mind. I'm going to re-educate you on this."

He nodded obediently.

She partially unzipped her top down to the tops of her breasts. "Good. Now, touching is good. But not to the extent of being called a pervert."

"What is the extent?" He asked.

"Blatantly touching a girl's ass, spot between the legs and breasts. Though, you are going to have to learn the proper time to touch."

She sat up and gestured for him to move next to her. He obliged. "Now, if I was walking in front of you like this-" she jumped up and walked in front of him, her hips swaying rhythmically.

"_You_. _Do_. _Not_. _Touch_. _Any_. _Body_. _Part_."

Her threatening tone scared Sai enough to treasure those important words. Her voice promised violence.

He did not want to get hurt today.

He nodded vigorously.

"Good. Now, if a girl sits in your lap like this-" she landed softly on his lap, sitting comfortably against him, arms straight out in front of her "And started to do this-" she lightly ground her hips into his thighs- "You also don't touch. Rather, lightly shove the girl off. Do it."

He lightly shoved her off his lap. He sort of really didn't want to; he was sort of enjoying her short lap dance.

She gave him a surprised look, gave him the cold shoulder and strutted away. She then walked normally back to him.

She studied his face. "When you're shoving a girl off, turn your head away. You shouldn't want her on a mission."

He listened intently. He did not want to screw up.

"Now, if the target is female, and you have to take her down or get information, you're going to try and seduce her."

'_Not like you have gotten that part down flat. All you need is practice." _she thought with a silent sigh.

"But anyways, I'm off subject. You got that?"

"Yes." he spoke hoarsely sexily.

It sent bone-chilling vibratos down Sakura's spine. she shivered.

She sat down next to him.

He drew his dark eyes towards her, and without warning, gently snatched her chin in one hand.

He gazed into her eyes deeply.

Sakura felt like she was drowning. She noticed slivers of deep blue reflecting in his smoldering eyes.

They stayed like that for a long minute before Sakura flinched and moved.

She turned away. "I think you're a natural."

He cocked his head, not like she could see him. "Natural at what?"

The words burst out of her prettily shaped mouth. "I think you're a natural at this! You actually know all the right actions, right words to say, and you're naturally sexy!"

She covered her mouth before blushing deeply. She turned towards him.

Sai moved of his own accord, leaning towards her. "A natural, you say?" he spoke in that bone-chilling tone.

She leaned back, away from him. Yet he still leaned closer.

He grasped her chin again, and crushed her mouth against his.

He was furiously licking her bottom lip, forcefully demanding entrance.

She granted it, and his hot tongue dove into her open mouth, feeling and tasting all the cracks and crevices in her mouth. He ran the burning extremity along her tingling teeth, giving her no place to moan.

He practically raped her mouth only using his _tongue._

Her knees felt weak, her entire body feels like it disintegrated.

She was frozen to the core.

He tore himself away from her. He licked his lips. He repeated himself. "I'm a natural, you say?" he dove back down to her lips.

This time, he was surprisingly gentle. He kept it light, only a simple, flaming kiss between the lips, no tongue action at all. He broke away again.

She could barely speak. "Where have you been hiding this?" she demanded cattily.

He only dropped a withering, impetuously scalding smile, revealing nothing, only dipping back down for another kiss.

This time, it was between mild and innocent, ardent and passionate. She let him in her mouth, their tongues thrashing each other. But he didn't allow that angry, fueled-fiery power into the kiss. It was intimate enough to make a weaker-willed female melt into a puddle of water.

Finally, they ripped themselves away, both gasping for sweet air.

She spoke shakily. "I think you're more than ready, Sai."

He smirked. "Glad you think so."

"But you're going to need a little more practice."

He raised an eyebrow at this.

"…Now, that I've 'assessed' your ability, I still need you to pass my test. You need tweaking, a little more anyways."

"Oh?"

She gave a vanquishing smirk. "Yes."

He was awakened, in Sakura's eyes.

But he held back speaking, knowing that all the disguising and hiding and lying he had done to protect and block his secret was finally to be broken.

There was no actual other way to describe it other than as a secret.

"Well then, shall we?"

**.:****诱惑****:.**

_Don't ask why, but I decided to start writing a sequel. Damn, it's going to be a long one. _

_Sorry for making you all wait, hope this is worth it._

_Love, _

_pureazure_


	4. Action Showcasing

Chapter Four

He stood up, and strode the window, and leapt out, landing gracefully on the spongy grass outside.

Sai immediately walked away without a glance back.

He felt….exhilarated.

Free.

The bonds of his secret were snapped.

He did not have to hide his true nature anymore.

But Sai was rather curious, and slightly worried.

Did he lose it?

Did his mind remember anything?

Did he still have the power, even?

Because for what he did to Sakura, any fool with brains could have done it.

He wanted to test himself, to see if any of his true nature was even there, though suppressed for such a long, agonizing time.

Sai headed home.

He went to his closet, calmly searching for civilian clothing.

He resurfaced, finding some clean black pants, and a t-shirt to match that completely covered his torso.

Henging himself, he checked himself in the mirror. Simple brown hair in his normal style and dulled-amber eyes stared back at him, the shades complementing his white complexion.

He dressed, mussed his hair enough to be unrecognizable, and went out.

He made his way straight the line of shops where he knew there was a great many girls still out shopping, and prepared himself to try and seduce a female.

He stepped into the first shop he saw. Luckily, he chose a place that sold male and female clothing, so he was innocent in his act.

Noting a very pretty giggling blonde girl with several almost equally attractive girlfriends around her, he chose her as his target while he idly began to browse mindlessly in a section of shirts, keeping well aware of the loud feminine giggles that had quieted to hurried whispers.

He made sure he was in plain, yet obscured view of the girls. He was close enough to hear them with his heightened hearing, as they began to start flouting bits and pieces about him.

"Lana-la! Look at that gorgeous boy!" a girl squealed.

"I see him, Aya. He's cute." the blonde girl commented.

Sai chose the moment to look up, grasping a blue shirt, and carefully scan the girls, letting his eyes linger upon the blonde a couple seconds longer than the others. Then he pushed the hanger with the shirt back on, and began to look at belts, which was yet even closer to the group of fawning females.

"Lana! He, like, totally eyeballed you!"

"Oh, hush, Karina, he could hear you! He's really close by!"

More whispers bounced back and forth before Sai emerged, nothing in hand, and deliberately walked towards the group. They immediately quieted.

"Hello." he said this directly to the blonde, standing before her.

"H-Hi." she stuttered.

He could practically see her mind screaming, _'that was totally uncool!'_

He quirked the corners of his mouth up. "I noticed that you were watching me. What's your name?"

"Lana." she stated boldly. "Yourself?"

"Lana. Beautiful name, it suits a beautiful nymph like you. My name is Kureno." he lied easily. He didn't care for blondes of the giggling type.

She blushed at the endearment, and giggled.

"Would you like to join me to have something to drink?" he asked, leaning casually closer to her, his falsely amber eyes glinting in the harsh light.

"Sure. See you later, girls!" the over-eager female immediately waved away her friends, and walked out with Sai.

They were silent, until they reached a quite fancy restaurant.

"Would you like to eat here?" he inquired.

"Oh, okay!" the fluttery teen practically skipped through the door.

Sai was pleased somewhat. She was absolutely adoring towards him, shooting him glances of girlish excitement.

He could personally care a little less. There was only one person he needed to impress, and that was Sakura.

They sat down at a secluded table, partially obscured by ferns, and giving the pair a view of the entire village.

He leaned forward, staring at Lana intensely, his chin cupped in his hand.

She gave another girlish giggle, and twittered on and on about herself.

Five minutes into this, Sai grew bored. He really didn't care about nail polish color and dresses if they were talked about. He'd rather see it.

So he reached out, and grasped her limp hand which was lying on the table between them.

"Be quiet for a moment. I want to enjoy you for a moment." he hissed lowly.

She blushed with the power of a starting fire and sat still, eyes wide.

He grasped her chin, and kissed her with very slight force, but it almost knocked the poor girl over.

She gasped in his mouth, but he stood up, mouths still linked.

He pulled away. "You are too beautiful." he glanced around.

No one was around to watch him stun the girl into oblivion.

Here goes nothing.

"Come." he breathed. "Bathroom."

The girl looked faint as he dragged her into the direction of the bathroom.

He pressed her against the wall, kissing her again.

There was a flurry of hair and clothes.

Both Sai and the girl Lana looked a little worse for wear as they gasped for air.

"I'll be right back, beautiful." he whispered breathily into his ear.

"I'll-I'll wait." she stuttered as he vanished into the men's bathroom, leaving her panting against the wall.

Five minutes later, the real Sai with black hair and dark eyes came out, giving the still heavily-breathing girl an odd look as he walked out.

**.:****诱惑****:.**

He sat outside on a bench for a moment, savoring his small triumph before calling out softly.

"Sakura, I know you were watching."

The normally-pink-haired woman stepped out from a nearby doorway, the henge she was holding up rippling into nothing as she came closer.

"That was very smooth." she remarked. "Adore your technique, bit overused in context, however. But no worries, I shall help you sort it out and be more...inventive." she let the word slip suggestively off of her tongue.

He looked up at her lazily. "When's the mission? I know that you know that I am now more than over-qualified for the position of your partner."

She pursed her lips, and sat down next to him. "You haven't told me how come you're so suppressed. I want to know."

"Kiss me." he demanded. "Then I'll indulge your curiosity."

She obliged, and kissed his cheek, much to his questioning look.

She smiled innocently. "You never did say where."

He hissed through his teeth. "You play cleverly."

Sai began to explain. That he was just naturally born a charmer, and someone decided that he should learn to make use of it instead of wasting it. Extensive learning and the constant frequent of brothels and tagging along with prostitutes, female and male, to learn their ways of pleasuring, and how to resist, or to fake.

"Of course, I trained to be a shinobi too, and I've always been an artist too." he finished tiredly.

Sakura's mouth was open.

His life certainly wasn't wasted upon lame crushes or boredom.

"I think we should go now." she muttered.

"Go where?" he turned to look at her in surprise.

"To the land that I completely forget where we are supposed to go to get rid of our targets." she leapt up, pulling him with her.

**.:****诱惑****:.**

_I know, I'm an ass for not updating at all. I apologize._

_But now you should expect much more frequent updates in the future._

_Review?_

_:E hypheniated_


End file.
